


PB&J's in a Park

by person268



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/person268/pseuds/person268
Summary: wrote this when i was lonely and sad part 2:am i overthinking this? i'm analyzing the crap out of this and i'm sorry. but i just feel like i need to protect you and it's tearing me apart. and i miss u. and i want to hold ur hand and eat pb&j's in a park with u





	PB&J's in a Park

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this when i was lonely and sad part 2:
> 
> am i overthinking this? i'm analyzing the crap out of this and i'm sorry. but i just feel like i need to protect you and it's tearing me apart. and i miss u. and i want to hold ur hand and eat pb&j's in a park with u

I knocked on her door, conscious of using a gentle knock so as not to sound desperate. I readjusted the strap of the bag hanging off my shoulder. In it, I kept paper, watercolors, brushes, a small dish for the paint water, and a small lunchbox with PB&J's--they were our favorite simple food. I carried a water bottle in my left hand.

The door opened. "A bit early, are you?"

"Well, I left early seen as I was walking. I didn't know how long it would take."

"That's alright. Come in," she reassured. "I'm almost ready, but I don't quite know what all to bring since I don't know where we're going."

"I told you, some water and whatever else you'd like to bring." I smiled. "I don't know... Chapstick, a small snack--Shoot!" My smile dropped and my eyebrows raised. "Do you have a towel you don't really mind getting a bit dirty?" I asked, finally remembering the thing that was nagging me the whole way here.

"What, are we going to the beach?" she joked.

"No, actually. We're not. You'll see. I want it to be a surprise." I gave a quick peck to her cheek and she turned to the hallway, walking to her room. I sat down on the couch, scanning over her decorations. They were simple; a few paintings and photographs of hers, with a tall green plant in the corner near the window. Just as I looked back to the beginning of the hallway, I saw her leaned against the wall, smiling sweetly at me.

"What are you looking at?"

"Your decorations. I like them." I smiled back, chuckling a bit.

"Ah, yes. My mom insisted I keep them simple since it's such a small space. I took her advice only to get her to stop nagging at me." I stood up, beginning to walk toward her. "Personally, I think I could've added more. I still do; I've just been a bit busy with you," she playfully complained as I wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her close to me.

"Have you, now?" I rested my forehead against hers and began swaying left to right in an obsolete manor.

"I have, actually. All of these dates, all of this Netflix. I mean, I'm not complaining, but I've got things to do!"

I moved my mouth close to her ear and lowered my voice to a whisper. "Like what?" I smiled big. She's so cute.

"Uh... Clean!" She shook her head ever-so-slightly and moved it back to look me in my eyes.

"Oh, well I can help with that. It'll make it go faster. We can listen to music," I said, still swaying, keeping my hands on her hips, "and dance together while we Swiffer. That sound good?"

"Yes, it kind of does."

"I know. Alright!" I broke away from her. "You have everything you need?

She smiled sarcastically, it soon becoming genuine. "Yes, dear. I have everything I need."

"Okay good." I wrapped her hand in mine, pulling her gently toward the front door. "You have your key?" I asked as I held my hand out. She dug around in her pocket momentarily, dangling it above my hand after she found it and pulled it out, smiling. "Nice." I unlocked the door, continuing to kindly pull her behind me. She followed me out as I pulled her too far from the door. I placed my hand on the small of her back, pulling her in to give her a quick kiss. She was still smiling.

"The door!" she reminded me, letting go of my hand and rushing to close it.

time skip to them at a park

"What do you think?" I prodded, excited to sit down and simply spent time with her.

"It's nice. I wasn't expecting this, but it's nice," she pointed out as I set down my bag and began spreading out the blanket.

"Yeah? Have a seat. I brought PB&J's," I said as I sat down, patted a spot on the blanket beside me, and pulled the sandwiches out of the bag.

"I kind of thought so. That little smirk you had gave it away. You only smirk like that when you have something you know I'll absolutely love." She sat down next to me.

I looked at her and sighed. "Hm. I'll have to work on that."

"Please don't. It's adorable." She smiled. "What else is in the bag?"

"It's mostly for you, but I brought some of your art supplies you keep at my place. I've got a few sheets of paper I cut into smaller pieces, paint, brushes, and a little water dish."

"Thank you. Hand it over," she stuck out her hand. "I want to get started." She giggled.

I took the supplies out of the bag, keeping a piece of paper and a brush for myself. "Geez. Alright."

"Are you going to paint something too?"

I've always been self-conscious about my art around her since she was so skilled. "Yes. I am." I looked at her again, still not able to believe that I was next to her. The universe must've made a mistake somewhere because I'm pretty sure this isn't supposed to be happening.

She dipped her brush into the dish of water I poured and then into the brown paint. Supporting the paper with her legs, she began dragging the brush against the paper after looking at me for a few moments. I told myself I wouldn't look until she was done. I saw her move the brush back into the brown paint and onto her paper for the next few minutes, not getting anything done on my own paper. Watching her paint was mesmerizing.

I put my brush down to pick up a sandwich and take a bite of it. "You want a bite?"

"Mm. Not right now."

"Alright." She cleaned her brush in the water and set it in the green paint, swirling it around a couple of times. She looked back up at me, studying my face. "Look at me real quick."

I looked at her for a split second and turned my gaze to the ground immediately after. "That good?" I asked, keeping my gaze on the grass and smiling.

She set her fingers under my chin and turned my head toward hers. "No," she said, smiling herself. "Look into my eyes," she instructed, moving her face closer to mine and pressing her lips against my own, holding them there for a couple of seconds and then pulling back. "Okay, good." She looked back down at her paper and bounced her brush in a small area.

Meanwhile, I looked up at the sky, only seeing a few clouds. The trees around were peaceful; not barren, but not crowded.

"Hey, I need to see your eyes again," she mumbled. As I turned toward her, I saw that her eyes had not lifted from the paper. She remained like that, finally looking up at me after a few moments. She stared into my eyes, a smile creeping onto her face as she bit her lower lip in concentration. "Okay. Good." She dipped her brush back into the brown paint.

"God, you're so cute," I whispered as quietly as I could.

She snapped her head up, setting her hand dramatically on her chest. "Me? Why, thank you!"

"You heard that? Okay," I said, giggling. " You know I wasn't wrong."

"Never said you were." She looked back down at her paper, trying to hide a satisfied grin.

My curiosity was creeping up behind me and I could feel it. "What are you painting?"

"You'll see," she teased. She swirled her brush into the water once again, then dipped it in the red paint, looking up at me. "Okay. This might be the last time, but probably not. Look at me again, please."

I sighed. "Alright." I turned toward her, settling my gaze on her lips. She took hold of my hand, lightly kissing the middle knuckle of every one of my fingers. She rested my hand on her knee and turned back to the paper. She patted the brush against the paper, looking back and forth between me and the paper.

"Are you painting me?"

"Maybe. You'll see. I'm almost done."

"Okay. Do you want a sandwich now?"

"Sure," she looked a me, "but you're going to have to feed it to me since I'm busy. Sound go--" she was cut off by me shoving the sandwich into her mouth, showing absolutely no mercy. She pulled her head back, part of the sandwich in her mouth and the other part, close to falling out. I was left holding the remainder of the sandwich; mostly crust and little bit of the middle. She set the brush down in the water dish. "You--"

"I did." I snickered. "Here's a napkin. Clean your messy self up and finish your painting of me, please," I beamed, earning myself a light punch in the arm.

"I can't believe you."

"Yes, you can." I wiped her face with the napkin since she never took it from my hand. "All better?"

"No."

"Oh, you're fine. Look! Now you're all cleaned up and ready to go." I giggled and stood up to throw the napkin away.

"Take your time, please," she hollered. I continued walking, nearing the garbage bin and throwing away the napkin.

**Author's Note:**

> not yet completed.


End file.
